Bitter Birthday
by Kaoruminamoto
Summary: "Respuesta al reto #11 "Cumpleaños a la Haddock" del grupo de Facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma" A veces, no siempre los cumpleaños son los mejores. "Feliz cumpleaños Hiccup"


Hiccup nunca fue tan alto como su padre o tan fuerte como su tío, jamás fue tan rudo como la hija del amigo de su padre ni tan peleador como su primo, Hiccup no era muchas cosas que su padre hubiese querido, eso estaba claro, sin embargo, Hiccup poseía una cualidad muy importante, y esa, era su inteligencia, siempre pensando, siempre curioso de todo y, por sobre todo, siempre luchando por tratar de agradar a su padre, quien, en más de una ocasión, le había visto con vergüenza y recelo, cosa que fragmentaba más su corazón.

-Si tan solo fuese como ellos- Soltó luego de despertar de su sueño, uno donde montaba un dragón tan negro como la noche mientras era seguido por los hijos de los amigos de su padre, con quienes no tenía muy buena relación.

Su rutina para ese día era simple, ir a bañarse, cambiarse, desayunar y pasar el día en su cuarto leyendo algún libro de Mecánica, Robótica o, de su reciente hallazgo, la Termodinámica, sin embargo, como todo es bien sabido, las cosas nunca salen como el menor deseaba, a pesar de sus doce años de edad, su mala estrella era una, en palabras de Hiccup, desgraciada que nunca lo quiso ver feliz, desde la muerte de su madre, bueno; así lo había dicho su padre, nada le había salido bien, siempre discutiendo con su primo, ganándose regaños por no ser como su padre y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas mientras su tío lo abrazaba, a veces, en días como el actual, deseaba estar muerto.

Ya había desayunado y estaba listo para encerrarse en su cuarto, más, las palabras de su padre le hicieron detenerse, puesto que le tenía una noticia sumamente importante.

-Hiccup, debo hablar contigo- Soltó en su claro tono de voz su padre, un hombre robusto, de piel clara y larga barba cobriza.

-¿Sí? , ¿de qué se trata?- Preguntó con curiosidad y cierto fastidio que logró esconder mientras enfocaba su vista a él.

-Hoy tenemos un caso muy importante entre manos, así que, muy probablemente, no estaré en casa por días, quizás unas semanas- Avisó mientras el pecoso suspiraba, siempre era igual, pero no le podía importar menos, claro que quiere a su padre y teme que este no vuelva de alguna misión, pero eso no quita los resentimientos de años que cargaba con él, más que nada era una relación complicada -Pero, como no quiero que estés solo este día, le pedí a mis amigos que trajeran a sus hijos para celebrar tu cumpleaños hijo- Soltó mientras revisaba su reloj de pulsera, checando que aún tenía tiempo para marcharse.

-¿Mí cumpleaños?- Soltó el menor mientras hacía cuentas y, en efecto, ese preciso día era el aniversario de su nacimiento, aquélla amarga fecha que su padre sólo usaba para recalcar que perdió al amor de su vida en los momentos de ebriedad –No lo veo necesario, sabes que no me llevo bien con ellos, prefiero quedarme solo y pasarlo tranquilo- Soltó con honestidad mientras su padre suspiraba, pero, adoptando una pose seria y firme, decide refutarle a su hijo con su mejor argumento.

-Como tu padre, té ordeno celebrar esta fecha con ellos, me da igual que se lleven bien o no, quizás si pasas tiempo con ellos empieces a cambiar ese lado tan blando que tienes- Soltó sin tacto alguno, recalcando sus últimas palabras, dando un claro mensaje entre líneas: "Para que dejes de ser tan tú".

-Pero padre...- Intentó espetar esa decisión, más, el tono autoritario y enojado de su progenitor le hizo quedar en silencio, solo usaba ese tono cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y darle un correctivo físico, cosa que no había hecho desde que tenía seis años.

-¡Sin peros!, ¡disfrutarás de tu fiesta y se acabó!, ¡¿quedó claro Hiccup?!- Rugió mientras el menor, con un boqueo inentendible, intentaba decir algo -¡¿quedó claro?!- Volvió a espetar mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos, asustando al menor.

-S... si, quedó claro, padre- Respondió con amargura el pecoso, deseaba poder refutar, sin embargo, cuando su padre se alteraba a ese nivel solo podía esperar algún correctivo o alguna salvajada, mejor dejar la fiesta en paz, o eso quería el menor.

-Bien, llegarán en unas horas, mientras prepara todo, espero sea una buena fiesta que organices hijo, aquí tienes una detallada lista de lo que debes hacer durante el día y cuidado con sacar licor de mí bar, porque lo sabré- Amenazó con sus ojos achinados mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas, caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, suspiró -Esto lo hago por tu bien, tu madre, que en paz descanse, querría verte feliz- Soltó antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta y dejando a su hijo cabizbajo, derramando lágrimas de impotencia y dolor.

-Si realmente quisieras que esté feliz... entonces cumple con su promesa en vez de hacerme esto- Soltó al aire mientras se echaba en la mesa a llorar, odiaba cuando su padre se ponía así, cuando le miraba en menos, cuándo, a pesar de tener las mejores notas en la institución, simplemente le seguía viendo como el débil y nada agraciado hijo que tenía, realmente lo odiaba, pero también se odiaba a sí mismo, por no poder hacerle feliz -Mamá... realmente me haces falta- Susurró antes de levantarse e irse a su cuarto, necesitaba arreglarse un poco para empezar a preparar su salón, a pesar de vivir en departamento, ser el hijo del jefe de policía de la ciudad le daba la "ventaja" de poder hacer lo que quiera en su vivienda.

* * *

A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, él debía encargarse de todo, ni si quiera eso podía hacer su estúpido padre, realmente lo detestaba, a veces pedía que no regresara de sus misiones, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo, es la única familia que aun velaba por él, lo amaba, pero el coraje de no poder hacer nada contra él le carcomía vivo.

Nuevamente en su habitación decide colocarse algo cómodo para salir, una camiseta verde oscuro, unos pantalones cafés, unas botas negras y su fiel chamarra café sin mangas, realmente adoraba ese atuendo, era lo único con lo cual se veía y se sentía él mismo.

Cuando ya estaba listo, tomando sus pocos ahorros guardados, junto a la lista, sale de su departamento, decidido a cumplir la estúpida orden de su padre, nada más salir de su vivienda, se da cuenta de que una mujer, anciana, baja y con cabello blanco y trenzado, le miraba suspicazmente con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba a un extraño bastón que era más grande que ella misma.

-…- No dijo nada, pero movió sus manos en lenguaje de señas de forma rápida, Hiccup solo pudo sonreír antes de acercársele, arrodillarse y abrazarla con cariño, puesto que el mensaje era simple, pero lleno de cariño: "Feliz cumpleaños mi niño, ruego a los dioses por tu felicidad"

-Gracias Abue Gothi, realmente se lo agradezco- Sonrió el menor mientras la mayor solo le abrazaba fuertemente y le daba caricias en la espalda.

-…- Cuando se separaron, nuevamente hizo gestos con sus manos, esta vez Hiccup le sonrió de manera triste, puesto que le había dicho algo que ni él creía posible: "Las estrellas serán generosas contigo hoy, será el mejor día de tu vida"

-Como desearía eso Abue Gothi, como lo desearía- Finalizó antes de darle un beso en la frente y marcharse a comprar las cosas, al menos le había saludado la anciana que vivía al frente, quien era conocida por sus menjunjes curativos y su excéntrica forma de ser, sin embargo, el pecoso siempre la vio como una dulce ancianita que solo deseaba darle cariño a alguien, agradecía que fuese a él, quien, de por sí, solo la tenía a ella y a su tío para darle paz.

Caminó por la ciudad buscando las cosas de la dichosa lista, encontrándolo solo en la sección de "fiestas infantiles" de dichas tiendas, menuda vergüenza tendría el chico si se enteraran de que las cosas no eran para su hermanito o su primito, cosas que dijo algunas veces al tratar de comprar las piñatas y gorros de fiestas, si no, para celebrar su décimo tercer cumpleaños, que, dicho sea de paso, ya comenzó bastante mal desde la pelea con su progenitor.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una carnicería, lugar donde un hombre grande, robusto, rubio y de sonrisa chueca le detiene de un brazo para luego, de forma brutal, abrazarlo cual almohada en plena siesta o de forma de tabla salvavidas, sacándole el aire y votando algunas bolsas en el trayecto.

-¿Cómo está mi espina de pescado parlante favorita en este bello día?- Soltó el hombre con jocosidad una vez bajado al menor –Debes estar emocionado chico, no todos los días se cumple un año, ¿te imaginas?, de ser así ya estaría más arrugado que tu vecina "la bruja del setenta y uno" y más gruñón que tu padre cuando se queda sin estofado, que por cierto, aquí tienes, me pidió que té guardara estas piezas de pollo y res, comentó algo de qué harías una fiesta y...- Más, su monólogo, había sido interrumpido por el chico quien se sujetó la cabeza para no marearse más de lo que ya estaba, ese hombre era su tío Gobber, lo adoraba porque siempre le sacaba alguna risa, pero a veces era algo bruto en su trato, era un hombre muy bocazas, pero de enorme corazón, a veces soñaba con que fuera él su padre... o su madre, cosa que nunca admitiría en público, y el chiste de la bruja del setenta y uno es porque Gothi vive en el setecientos setenta y uno, además, si es media bruja para sus cosas, hay que reconocerlo.

-Gra... gracias Tío Gobber, también es un gusto saludarte- Soltó más repuesto de aire mientras tomaba las cosas que este le daba –Y no haré una fiesta... bueno, realmente sí, pero no es como si realmente quisiera hacerla- resopló con desgano mientras el rubio entendía aquellas palabras.

-Ya veo, te está obligando- Soltó con un tono de voz que sonaba a tristeza y decepción -No te preocupes muchacho, ya verás como todo sale bien al final- Repuso una vez cambiado su ánimo, tratando de contagiar al menor con este mismo.

-No lo sé tío, sabes cómo me llevo con los hijos de sus colegas, es una suerte que aún no me hayan matado- Repuso recordando todas las trastadas que le han hecho... o casi todas.

-Ejem, no pensemos en eso mijo, ¿por qué no vas a arreglar tus cosas?, de seguro tendrás mucho que hacer- Le comentó mientras el menor asentía y se disponía a marchar –Y por cierto, toma, feliz cumpleaños Hiccup- Le felicitó mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja color blanco con moño rojo, muy clásico y, no por eso, menos valioso.

-Gracias tío- Agradeció el menor antes de abrazarle, recibir el obsequio y marcharse, debía hacer muchas cosas.

-Ay mijo, como lamento tu estrella- Susurró al verle marcharse, a veces deseaba poder decirle sobre alguien que siempre le cuidaba, que siempre estaba para él, su alma gemela si se le puede decir así, pero claro, como su padre le había amenazado con demandar su carnicería se tuvo que tragar las palabras, pero eso no era impedimento para torcer un poco las cosas.

-¿La entregaste?- soltó una voz cercana.

-Sí, ya es cuestión de tiempo- Respondió con simpleza antes de volver a trabajar, había muchas señoras quejándose con algunos esposos y algunos viudos y solterones de muy buen ver que debían ser atendidos.

-Hiccup...-

* * *

Ya más tarde, el joven pecoso había logrado terminar, a muy duras penas, las preparaciones del "festejo", pudo cocinar con relativa facilidad pero costaba el doble cuando se debía pegar los adornos, colocar los globos, inflarlos mientras salteas unas cebollas no es la mejor combinación del mundo, atender al repartidor que llegó con un pastel de hojarasca con manjar y piña, la menos favorita de Hiccup cabe recalcar, intentar que la carne no se quemara mientras revisaba toda la lista nuevamente, en fin, millones de cosas que una persona normal no podría hacer, menos mal que Hiccup era diferente, si no, habría quedado un desastre en la cocina.

La primera persona en llegar fue su "adorado" primo Snoutlot, un patán de poca monta que solo aparentaba buena cara frente a su padre, quien, con cierto desagrado, le da un obsequio al menor de parte de ambos y, apenas se cierra la puerta, su familiar le empuja lejos mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y prendía la televisión los canales de futbol o de lucha libre, realmente era un patán con todas sus letras.

La siguiente persona en llegar fue un vecino de los pisos de abajo, un chico corpulento de nombre Fishleg, rubio y muy inteligente, de todos, era el que menos le caía mal, puesto que podían hablar de cualquier cosa y hacer un debate decente, sin embargo, cuando estaban los demás, intentaba ser indiferente para no ser molestado, no le culpaba, de seguro el haría lo mismo si cambiaran las tornas. Simplemente recibió su regalo con una sonrisa y se dispuso a ir a la librería, lugar donde había varios libros de criminología y algunos de detectives.

Los terceros en llegar fueron los Gemelos Thorston, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, ambos eran rubios, altos y de ojos perdidos en la nada, no eran muy brillantes, pero sus travesuras si eran de cuidado, puesto que siempre salía alguien lastimado, y no vinieron solos, claro que no, la mascota preferida del gemelo también tenía que venir, una gallina de colores demasiado vivos y curiosos, de ojos atentos y bastante hiperactiva, ¿Cómo la metieron sin que el recepcionista se diera cuenta?, nadie lo sabría. Ellos simplemente entraron a la casa para empezar a curiosear como si el lugar fuera algo nuevo y desconocido para ellos.

La última en llegar fue la chica que fue su amor de la infancia, y de infancia nos referimos a los cinco o siete años, una chica rubia, fuerte, de carácter aún más fuerte y de ceño fruncido, se le veía enojada, pero no fue la única en llegar, puesto que venía con su hermana mayor, Stormfly junto a su novio, Eret. La menor simplemente le dijo "feliz cumpleaños" como si le dijera "muérete" mientras le daba un regalo mal envuelto y entraba con los demás, mientras que la mayor solo suspiraba y le daba un abrazo y un beso en la frente al menor para desearle un lindo cumpleaños, el mayor solo le revolvió el cabello mientras le daba algo de dinero mientras entraba, quizás el mejor regalo aparte de lo que le dio su tío, cosa que aún no abre, y el saludo de su Abue Gothi.

Ya con todos los adentro se comenzó con dar la comida que el mismo había hecho, claramente sabía que la rubia mayor era vegetariana, por ende, hizo una ensalada rápida para que la chica se sintiera cómoda, cosa que en la mesa era muy difícil, ya que los gemelos y su primo tragaban las cosas salpicando, el rubio murmuraba acerca de los cortes y algunos aderezos, la rubia menor comía con desinterés, casi jugando con la comida mientras que los mayores charlaban entre ellos y la gallina de los gemelos... bueno, ella estaba en la cocina llorando al ver las pechugas de pollo en la sartén apagada y los huevos duros en la ensalada de lechuga y salmón, menos mal no sabe abrir el refrigerador o le daría un ataque al ver el pavo desplumado y degollado que guarda su padre... aunque eso ya era demasiada incoherencia para la mente de Hiccup, quien solo comía lentamente, intentando disfrutar su comida.

Los problemas llegaron a la hora de "prender" la fiesta, primero con algunos juegos en donde Hiccup quedó con un enorme chichón arriba de su ojo izquierdo por la "mala puntería" de su primo y los gemelos al querer golpear una piñata, algunos pinchazos en sus brazos cuando quisieron ponerle la cola al burro, algunos golpes de más cuando los chicos quisieron jugar a las peleas, la ruptura de jarrones y figuritas de cristal de su padre cuando los gemelos propusieron perseguir a la gallina y, lo peor, cuando el novio de la hermana de Astrid, la hermana menor de Stormfly, les dio de beber alcohol a los menores, alcohol que era de su padre, desde ese punto, Hiccup solo recuerda haber sido lanzado a una pared junto a una gallina impactando con su rostro.

Cuando el pecoso despertó, muy adolorido y con una sensación cálida y pegajosa en su nuca, notó tres cosas importantes, la primera, estaba completamente solo, la segunda, no había luz, ya era totalmente de noche y, la tercera y más importante, no había nada allí, todo había desaparecido, todo, excepto la cajita que le había regalado su tío, puesto que, con lo pequeña que era, la tenía guardada en su chaqueta.

-Esto... es una mierda- Susurró al darse cuenta de que le había robado mientras estaba inconsciente, no recordaba nada después del golpe, ni si quiera lo dejaron en un sofá o en una cama, simplemente lo abandonaron.

Hiccup sintió miles de cosas en ese momento, pero la predominante, era sin duda alguna, dolor, tanto físico como espiritual, simplemente lo abandonaron a su suerte, no les importó si vivía o no, no les importó en nada, aquellas cosas solo le hicieron darse cuenta de algo que ya sabía y que siempre quiso negar: "Si desapareciese, nadie le extrañaría".

Miró por la ventana desprovista de cortinas y, observando las estrellas que se dejaban ver a través de las nubes pasajeras, se permitió llorar, llorar como si fuese un crio pequeño, uno a quien nunca quisieron, al que siempre encerraron para no verlo, a quien solo utilizaron para quedar bien con los demás, simplemente una muñeca con hilos de acero, sin oportunidad de nada, aquello solo le hacía recalcar el dolor que sentía, un dolor tan grande que solo podía expresarse con lágrimas y gimoteos.

Cuando el pecoso dejó de llorar, sintiendo una extraña sensación de dolor en la parte superior de su ojo dañado y paz en el alma, decide pararse, en eso vio que el regalo de su tío aún seguía sin ser abierto, aquello le dio algo de curiosidad, pero la suficiente como para levantarla y abrirla.

-¿Eh?- Soltó al ver que se trataba de una figurita de metal pequeña, pero hermosa, era una cruz delgada con una especie de reptil envolviéndola con su cuerpo, con una extraña gema negra con tintes verde vida, además de eso, en el reverso, existían dos nombres, el primero era suyo, pero abajo había otro -Para mí amado Henry- Susurró mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza seguido de un mareo, lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

Sus cavilaciones fueron veloces, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue que su tío lo hizo para alguien más y a la hora de dárselo olvidó borrar el otro nombre, aquello era entendible, pero Hiccup se encontraba tan roto en estos momentos que solo le impulsó a cometer una locura, una gran y reverenda locura.

Con sus destrozados ánimos caminó hasta el balcón de su departamento, aquel que daba con vista a la acera principal, lugar donde se apreciaba el vacío y la oscuridad, aquello no podía importarle menos, simplemente quería terminar con esto.

Se subió al barandal con relativa facilidad y se sentó allí con el colgante en manos, mirando a la nada y empezando a monologar de todo y nada a la vez.

-Nunca creí que esta fuera una salida- Repuso sin emoción alguna -Pero ya no hay marcha atrás… ¿algunas últimas palabras?, ¿un epitafio?, ¿algo?- Murmuraba mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía de forma triste y derrotada -Como si alguien estuviese aquí para escucharlo- Soltó sin más ánimos y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de actuar.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se lanzó, se lanzó al vacío de siete pisos, aquello era una muerte segura, nadie le extrañaría, nadie preguntaría por él, nadie le lloraría, solo un último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus ojos pasó en su mente: "perdóname mamá, por no poder ir contigo", aquello fue lo último antes de tocar suelo… o eso creía.

Más abajo, un joven estaba haciendo un dibujo con latas en aerosol, el chico miró su trabajo con orgullo antes de mirar al cielo, momento en el cual ve a alguien cayendo, el primer instinto del mayor fue quitarse pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, retrocediendo un poco para darse impulso y saltar, tomando al chico y colapsando ambos en el piso, el desconocido no mentiría, aquello dolió horrorosamente, pero antes de decir algo, se fijó en la persona en sus brazos, quien abría sus ojos lentamente para mirarle.

Para Hiccup solo fue un momento, pero luego de la sorpresa inicial solo empezó a llorar, acurrucándose en el hombro de aquel desconocido mientras gimoteaba y berreaba con profundo dolor.

El desconocido quedó en shock, puesto que el joven que lloraba en su regazo era aquél que en antaño hacía lo mismo cuando su padre le regañaba, ese niño en sus brazos era su Hiccup.

Lo que pasó después para Hiccup fue confuso, ya que, en un momento, estaba llorando como si la vida le fuese en eso y, al siguiente, estaba en un sofá, dentro de una casa de dos pisos mientras era consolado por el desconocido, quien no había dicho nada hasta ese momento. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el mayor, puesto que su voz era más grave y jovial, le llamara.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó abrazándolo con un solo brazo, apretándolo un poco para darle algo de confort.

-…- Hiccup sabía a qué se refería, claro que lo sabía, simplemente se dejó hacer cariño antes de suspirar y respirar el aroma almizclado de su "salvador" quien olía a pino y pintura en Aerosol -Porque… odio mi vida- Respondió sin miramientos mientras el otro se encrespaba por dicha respuesta tan honesta, más, sus palabras murieron al escuchar al menor -Nadie me necesita, nadie me extraña, simplemente soy un estorbo- Puntualizó antes de separarse y mirar fijamente a los ojos de su salvador.

-Yo si Hiccup, yo te necesito y siempre te he extrañado, jamás fuiste ni serás un estorbo- Susurró mientras acariciaba con una mano el rostro de Hiccup, SU Hiccup -Mi amado Henry- Susurró antes de juntar su frente como cuando lo hizo aquella vez hace muchos años atrás.

-¿Henry?- Aquél nombre de nuevo, por alguna razón le daba nostalgia y cierta alegría, pero también dolor, un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si algo quisiera salir, algo que se atoraba en su boca y corazón.

-De seguro tendrás hambre, además debo tratar esa herida en tu cabeza- Informó antes de separarse con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus acciones y rostro -Ya vuelvo- Soltó antes de marcharse, pero, una mano ajena, le toma de su muñeca, cosa que le hace girarse para ver a un lloroso pecoso con los ojos abiertos cual platos, aquello le asustó, pero sus palabras fueron más impactantes.

-Mi… mi querido Thomas- Repuso el menor mientras recuerdos empezaban a aparecer en su mente, momentos donde un niño mayor que él, de ojos verdes tóxicos, piel clara y cabello corto, azabache como la misma noche le miraba con cariño y le abrazaba, le daba mimos y se comportaba de manera juguetona con él como si fuese un gato, haciendo algunas jugarretas que le salían mal pero aun así reía para él, ese chico, quien siempre estuvo con él.

-¿Hiccup?- Llamó mientras el menor reaccionaba y parpadeaba, dejando caer más lágrimas.

-¿Toothless?- Respondió mientras el hombre frente a él, de ojos verde tóxicos, cabello largo y salvaje, de piel morena y bello rostro, esbozaba una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -Te recuerdo… después de tantos años, al fin… Te recuerdo, mi adorado Thomas- Soltó con una brillante sonrisa el menor mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al moreno, quien le abrazó fuertemente mientras se contagiaba de aquella alegría.

-Realmente te extrañé, mi amado Henry- Susurró con amor mientras besaba la coronilla de su niño, realmente lo había echado de menos.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de una patada, con un estridente grito que habría dejado sordos a los Habitantes de aquella casa, pero claro, como ambos estaban en su propio mundo, solo notaron como una rubia, de ojos azules y figura pequeña les quedaba mirando, solo bastó que el mayor se separara unos segundos para que esta se le tirara encima al menor, quedando ambos en el suelo.

-¿Hiccup?, ¿realmente eres tú, Hiccup?- Preguntó con celeridad mientras revisaba el rostro ajeno, ganando un gruñido por parte del moreno que ella ignoró por completo.

-E-Eso creo- Soltó desorientado, se golpeó la cabeza al caer y ya le estaba doliendo.

-Haz vuelto… ¡mi querido Hairy Hooligan ha vuelto!- Exclamó con júbilo mientras lloraba en el pecho del menor, haciendo notar los años de no verse y no poder hablarse.

-…- Otra palabra detonante, esta vez lo recordó, cuando de pequeño jugaba con la niña a ser piratas vikingos, ella de una tribu inexistente llamada "Bog-Burglars", quienes se jactaban de ser los mejores en todo y el, era un Vikingo de los imaginarios "Hairy Hooligan" una tribu desabrida y guerrera que se especializaban en las batallas y adiestramiento de dragones, ambos siempre escalando, jugando y peleando junto a Toothless, quien se hacía pasar por un dragón, un "Night Fury" creía recordar -¿Bog… Bog Burglars?- Preguntó mientras la chica se incorporaba en su pecho y asentía con una sonrisa quebrada, realmente se le veía feliz.

-Ya Camicazi, lo dejaras más magullado de lo que está- Soltó con gracia mientras los miraba con un brazo en jarra, sonriendo un poco por el encuentro tan emotivo.

Ambos se pararon del suelo y se unieron a un abrazo grupal, Hiccup se sentía muy bien al estar allí, en eso, mira de reojo un reloj en la pared, marcaban un minuto antes de la media noche y con eso sonrió: "al final tuviste razón Abue Gothi, este fue mi mejor cumpleaños"

Lo que pasó después era evidente, mandaron a Toothless al hospital por dislocación de hombro al atrapar a Hiccup y a este ultimo para algunos puntos en su cabeza, se le hizo una demanda a Stoick por maltrato psicológico a su hijo, negligencia paternal y abuso de poder en el trabajo al hacer una demanda mal estructurada de alejamiento contra la familia Drake por lo cercanos que eran con su hijo, los hijos de los amigos de su padre fueron mandados a una correccional por mal comportamiento y por la broma que hicieron hace años que casi mató a Hiccup y le hizo perder la memoria, Eret junto a Stormfly fueron llevados a realizar trabajo comunitario por su negligencia, también fue su Abue Gothi para pedir la tutela de Hiccup junto a su… Tía Abuela Rose, quien no era otro más que su Tío Gobber travestido, la razón, "a una mujer le dan más prioridades en un juicio", o eso dijo su divina tía abuela dándole besos en la cara a su sobrinito-nietecito, está demás decir que Gothi le hizo cambiarse a punta de bastonazos.

Quizás los cumpleaños no son lo que uno espera, Hiccup puede dar fe de ello, pero a veces, las cosas siempre pueden cambiar, a veces para bien y otras para mal, pero siempre habrá una brillante luz al final, solo debes saber buscarla.

* * *

-Adoro la historia de cómo se reencontraron los tíos mamá, realmente es muy hermosa- Soltó una pequeña niña rubia, de ojos pardo y de cinco años, era la viva copia de Camicazi a esa edad -Pero ¿por qué tío Hiccup olvidó al tío y a ti?- Preguntó mientras su madre terminaba de atarle la trenza que esta le había pedido.

-Fue cuando éramos niños, los hijos de los padres de Hiccup se la pasaban haciéndole bromas, una salió terriblemente mal, hizo que Hiccup se golpeara la cabeza y perdiera recuerdos, sobre todo, los nuestros- Respondió la mujer mientras recordaba ese accidente, realmente había sido horrible.

-¿Y por qué les demandó el padre de tío Hiccup?- Volvió a preguntar mientras Camicazi sonreía con ternura al recordarlo.

-Porque Tío Toothless siempre amó a Tío Hiccup, por esa razón los quería separar, eso y porque nuestra familia tenía ciertos problemas con la ley, quizás cuando crezcas te cuente más- Le aclaró la rubia mientras le amarraba la trenza a su hija -Está listo, ahora apurémonos, ¿no queremos llegar tarde verdad?- Preguntó con cierta gracia mientras tomaba un sobre de la mesa junto a su bolso.

-¡Claro que no!, Tío Toothless y Tío Hiccup se pondrían triste si no vamos a su boda- Repuso la menor mientras iba por una muñeca parecida a ella y la metía en su pequeño bolso de lentejuelas -Vamos mami, no quiero perderme nada- Comentó la menor mientras su madre la tomaba de la mano y salían de casa.

Fuera del departamento del jovenHiccupaún se podía ver el mural que el pelinegro hizo aquella noche, uno donde se apreciaba un dragón negro de ojos tóxicos y un pequeño niño de ojos verde vida, ambos con sus frentes unidas mientras disfrutaban de la compañía, ese fue el regalo deToothlessparaHiccupjunto al medallón que,a día de hoy, sigue conHiccup, como recordatorio de que todo lo malo, siemprepuede terminarbien.

* * *

~Fin~


End file.
